Drôle d'Halloween
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Fairy Tail s'apprête à faire une grande fête pour Halloween. Au programme, déguisements, farces, et un bon gros quiproquo causé par un jaloux. Parce que cela peut poser problème lorsque quelqu'un prend l'apparence de celui qu'on aime


**Note de l'auteur: **Et voila un petit One Shot spécialement pour Halloween ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce, joyeux Halloween à vous ! Ne mangez pas trop de bonbons ! xD

* * *

><p><span>Drôle d'Halloween<span>

L'Automne venait d'arriver sur Magnolia, accompagné par le retour du froid, de la pluie et des feuilles volant au vent. Et qui dit Automne, dit Octobre. Qui dit Octobre dit fête d'Halloween. A Fairy Tail, les préparatifs étaient déjà amorcés, bien que le 31 ne soit que deux jours plus tard. Sauf que, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un jour férié, les membres de la guilde faisaient une petite fête le jour d'avant. Vous comprendrez donc qu'aujourd'hui il n'y ai pas grand monde: tout le monde était parti s'acheter un costume pour le lendemain. Pour l'ambiance, allez voir au magasin de farces et attrapes derrière la cathédrale Kaldia. C'était là que s'étaient réunis tous les garçons pour faire des provisions d'araignées en plastique fluorescentes qui s'animaient lorsqu'elles touchaient celui sur lequel on les avait lancées, et de beaucoup d'autres choses dégoûtantes qui d'habitude font hurler les filles. Et justement, en parlant d'elles, elles aussi faisaient les magasins, mais pour se trouver des robes. Sauf petite exception puisque Jett et Droy accompagnaient Levy et que cette dernière n'était pas avec les autres. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Tenrou, les deux garçons ne la quittaient plus. Et donc, tous les trois étaient allés dans un magasin de vêtements que la jeune fille aimait bien parce qu'elle y trouvait toujours de supers habits et ne payait pas trop cher. Pas besoin d'aller dans des boutiques hors de prix pour trouver son bonheur. A peine était-elle entrée qu'elle avait pris quelques tenues et s'était enfermée dans une cabine, laissant ses deux amis discuter pendant qu'elle se changeait.

Elle essaya différentes tenues, sortant à chaque fois entre chacune pour demander l'avis des deux garçons qui répondaient toujours pas "merveilleux" ou "magnifique" et parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas la vexer, et parce qu'ils le pensaient. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, Jett commença à en avoir assez.

- Levy… Qu'est ce qui te pousse à porter du noir ? Demanda-t-il soudain en croisant les bras.

La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle en était à sa cinquième robe noire. Cherchant une excuse, elle finit par en tenter une après une bonne minute à chercher.

- Et bien, c'est Halloween… Il faut rester dans le thème.

- Ce serait pas plutôt pour rester dans le thème d'un certain Dragon Slayer ?

Depuis quelle était rentrée, pour les deux garçons, chaque chose qu'elle faisait ou disait était reliée à lui. Gajil. Droy ne disait rien, compréhensif. Il la laissait faire sagement, sans critiquer, juste heureux de la voir sourire et de passer à nouveau du temps avec elle. En cela, elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante. Mais c'était tout le contraire pour Jett. Il était devenu jaloux et limite possessif. Il l'avait perdue pendant sept ans, l'avait cru morte, et maintenant il avait compris qu'il devait en profiter maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Et il n'allait pas laisser cet idiot de mage froid et sanguinaire lui gâcher ses retrouvailles et voler _sa _Levy. Et cette jalousie était source de beaucoup de tensions entre les deux mages. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus garda la tête baissée, confuse. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et elle s'était mise à se tordre les mains en un geste plus que stressé. Elle devait admettre que Jett avait raison. Depuis qu'elle était revenue avec les autres, elle leur parlait souvent de Gajil, et parfois partait même me saluer alors que la minute d'avant elle était assise avec ses deux camarades. Etrangement ce qu'elle ressentait était plus que visible, sauf pour celui que ses sentiments visaient apparemment. Enfin, l'amour rend aveugle, c'est bien connu. Donc elle avait pensé qu'il la remarquerait avec une robe noire. Lui qui portait tout le temps des vêtements de cette couleur ne devait pas y être insensible. Et comme elle ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis, autant tout de suite régler le problème.

- Oui, c'est aussi pour ça, lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Pff. Toujours pour lui hein ? Tu nous parles tout le temps de lui alors qu'il ne le mérite même pas, qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? Râla Jett.

Vexé, il lui tourna le dos pendant qu'elle faisait la moue. Droy tenta de calmer les tensions en disant que Levy était absolument magnifique dans cette tenue, ce qui eut pour effet de la lui faire acheter en fixant intensément son second ami d'un air hautain et satisfait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, elle fit la bise au mage des plantes avec un grand sourire et ignora superbement l'autre avant de rentrer à Fairy Hills pour la soirée.

…

Le lendemain soir, le 30 donc, la fête pouvait commencer. Mirajane, Lisanna et le maître Makarov avaient spécialement décoré la salle pour l'occasion. Les murs étaient recouverts de toiles d'araignées et d'insectes en tout genre dont il valait mieux ne pas connaître le nom. Il y avait beaucoup de citrouilles aussi. Par terre, sur les tables, au plafond, et même une ou deux qui flottaient dans les airs. Ceux qui les avaient découpées semblaient s'être amusés. Et beaucoup de mages étaient déguisés, sauf les filles qui avaient préféré de jolies robes. Excepté Mirajane, transformée en démon et Lisanna déguisée en sorcière. Et les serveuses aussi, habillées en noir pour l'occasion, même si elles étaient toujours aussi sexy pour plaire au maître. Qui avait d'ailleurs remis son drôle de costume qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour la Fantasia. En un sens il faisait peur oui.

Sinon, on voyait que les garçons s'étaient fait plaisir. Grey était déguisé en squelette, et bien évidement, pour faire vrai, il ne portait rien et s'était dessiné sur la peau. Natsu était déguisé en vampire, au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de s'acheter de faux crocs, il en avait déjà. Happy avait mis un crâne sur la tête, s'était roulé dans un seau de peinture noire et suivait Sharuru qui elle avait simplement mis un chapeau de sorcière sur la tête et affichait un air ennuyé, comme si elle y avait été forcée. Elfman… Et bien… Etait en slip et avait des peintures de guerre sur le visage, un peu comme les indiens. Bixlow avait une tête de citrouille sur la tête et avait décoré ses 5 amis volants qui le suivaient partout de la même manière et Fried était déguisé en faucheuse, ce qui faisait un drôle d'effet avec ses cheveux verts. Ensuite il y avait des momies, des loups-garous et des zombies. Classique.

Levy était venue avec Droy et ce dernier lui avait expliqué que Jett ne viendrait pas parce qu'il boudait. Juste de quoi lui gâcher sa soirée. Jett se comportait souvent comme un enfant ces derniers temps, mais là il avait fait fort. Vexée elle était partie s'installer à une table, laissant Droy, Max et Nab préparer des mauvais coups. Elle discutait avec Lucy et Natsu qui faisaient une pause et s'offraient une boisson, lorsqu'elle remarqua Gajil, accoudé au comptoir du bar, dans le coin près du mur, et qui la dévorait quasiment des yeux. Aussitôt, elle reporta son attention sur la table devant elle, les joues roses. C'était quoi ce regard ? Venant de lui s'en était presque choquant.

- Levy ? Pourquoi tu rougis ? Demanda Happy. Sa voix était étrangement étouffée, sans doute à cause du crâne qu'il portait sur la tête.

- M-mais je ne rougis pas ! Déclara-t-elle sur la défensive, en serrant instinctivement les doigts autour de son verre.

- Si, si ! Tu rougis, ça se voit ! Pouffa Natsu en face d'elle.

- Non ! Pourquoi je devrais rougir ?

Oui, là elle était rouge, mais c'était à cause de leurs questions.

- C'est à toi de nous le dire ça, continua Lucy en se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

Levy releva à nouveau la tête, se tournant vers le Dragon Slayer, qui cette fois se détourna aussitôt, tout comme elle. Et elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis même pas une minute, sans prendre en compte les conséquences:

- Gajil est étrange aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix en se tassant sur elle-même.

Et aussitôt:

- Tu l' ! Roucoula Happy en plaçant ses pattes devant sa bouche, cachant un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai ça. Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait pas aujourd'hui parce que ça le saoulait… Il me cherche ? Grogna Natsu en le fixant d'un regard intense, comme s'il attendait la bonne occasion pour le frapper.

- Pas de ça Natsu ! Pour une fois, ne te bats pas, tu vas tout gâcher ! S'écria Lucy en le forçant à rester assis. Va le voir Levy, continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Hein ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

- Ce qu'il fait ici alors qu'il m'a dit le contraire !

- Mais je ne sais pas si…

- Tu l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimes ! Vas yyyyyyyyyyyy !

La jeune fille, à court d'arguments, soupira et se leva, vaincue. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le comptoir, sentant le regard de ses deux amis lui transpercer littéralement le dos. Avec un niveau de timidité qui montait en flèche, elle tira un tabouret et s'installa à coté de Gajil qui sursauta et se tourna vers elle avec de grands yeux. Elle se tortilla sur son tabouret avant de le saluer gentiment:

- Salut ! Et alors ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de costume ?

- Non. Et puis, j'en ai pas besoin, je fais déjà peur comme ça, maugréa le Dragon Slayer en faisant la moue.

Il se mit à regarder le bar, les joues vaguement colorées par sa question.

- Mais non tu ne fais pas peur. Tu es juste… un peu différent.

Elle hésita sur la fin, Parce qu'en fait oui, il faisait peur. Mais sans réellement faire peur. C'était plus de l'intimidation en fait, il n'était pas forcément effrayant.

- Il est pas là ton pote au chapeau bizarre ? Demanda le Dragon Slayer, qui apparemment voulait éviter ce genre de conversation gênante. Sauf que, vu le sujet, c'était un peu raté.

- Non. Il boude.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- C'est compliqué.

La jeune fille soupira et baissa les yeux, repensant à sa relation avec son amie, qui en ce moment n'était pas la meilleure.

- Je suis pas con au point de pas pouvoir comprendre tu sais ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas en parler.

- Non… Il est jaloux, parce que je suis trop proche de toi à son goût.

- J'imagine que c'est normal. Il veut juste que tu fasses plus attention à lui. C'est une marque d'amitié, ça veut dire qu'il tient à toi.

Levy fut tellement étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire qu'elle se raidit sur sa chaise et poussa une exclamation surprise en le contemplant avec de grands yeux.

- Depuis quand tu es de son coté ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suspicieuse.

- Mais je le suis pas, j'ai jamais dit que j'le défendais, se défendit-t-il en soutenant son regard.

Pourtant, Levy aurait juré le contraire. Mais elle laissa passer, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de parler de lui. Alors à son tour elle changea de sujet.

- Natsu à dit que tu ne voulais pas venir. Comment se fait-il que tu ais changé d'avis ?

A ce moment là, le mage d'acier eut une réaction étrange. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il parût totalement perdu et paniqué, avant de rougir et de lui déclarer, non sans bafouiller:

- Ah… Je… C'est juste que… J'avais envie de te voir en fait. Tu es jolie en robe, tu devrais en mettre plus souvent.

Levy faillit tomber de son tabouret et hurler de gêne. Elle était de la même couleur rouge que les guirlandes qui décoraient la salle. De la fumée lui sortait des oreilles, tout comme ses yeux lui sortaient de la tête d'ailleurs. Est-ce que Gajil avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Ou avait-elle mal compris ? En le regardant, il apparaissait qu'elle n'était plus la seule à vouloir disparaître à tout jamais. Il était tout rose, sidéré parce ce qu'il venait de dire et appréhendant sa réaction. Enfin, passé le moment de la surprise, Levy y voyait un peu plus clair. En gros, le Dragon Slayer venait de lui dire qu'il était venu spécialement pour elle. Elle se sentait honorée, flattée et comblée par cette marque d'affection qu'elle avait toujours espérée. Alors elle baissa lentement les yeux sur le comptoir en bois, lissant ses jolies mèches bleues d'une main hésitante, tremblante et gênée avant de bafouiller d'une petite voix:

- Et bien… Je… Merci, ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment.

- De rien, je le pense, déclara-t-il d'une vois soulagée.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa à nouveau pendant que lui se détendait imperceptiblement. Mais était-ce vraiment le Dragon Slayer qui parlait ? Qui se montrait aussi gentil avec elle ? C'était une chose singulièrement étrange et plus qu'improbable pour lui qui était d'habitude si agressif et renfermé avec tout le monde.

Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, dans une ambiance gênée jusqu'au moment où Natsu vint les interrompre en leur jetant des araignées et les crevettes du buffet dessus. Et au grand dam de Lucy, la bataille commença. Gajil balança la chaise sur laquelle il était assis sur le Dragon Slayer de feu, hurlant comme un hystérique parce qu'il avait des crevettes dans les cheveux. Tout ce qui passait à portée de main des mages volaient dans la salle. Des citrouilles, des verres, des bancs, des tables, etc. Les filles étaient parties se cacher derrière le bar, totalement blasées et lassées de ces affrontements quotidiens. Même aux fêtes, ils n'y coupaient pas. Puis tout redevint normal après quelques minutes. Tout le monde se remit à discuter, ignorant superbement les tables renversées, les vitres cassées et le sol tout sale, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

Cependant il commençait à se faire tard, et vu le festin qui avait été préparé pour l'occasion, tout le monde était fatigué de digérer. Levy décida donc de rentrer chez elle, et Gajil proposa de la raccompagner, sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille et de ses amies qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Vaguement gênée, elle accepta tout de même et tâcha de se concentrer pour ne pas rougir.

Ils sortirent de la guilde et s'arrêtèrent dans le parc, s'asseyant sur un banc, retardant le moment où ils devraient se séparer. Levy avait mis un gros gilet par-dessus sa robe pour se protéger du froid mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de frissonner. Et surtout elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette étrange soirée et au comportement inhabituel du Dragon Slayer. Et justement, ce dernier était assis à coté d'elle et évitait son regard.

- Et bien, c'est Halloween qui te fait cet effet là ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, plaisanta la jeune fille pour détendre l'atmosphère, même si elle était tout aussi tendue que lui.

- Peut-être, je sais pas…

- J'imagine que c'est ça. C'est un peu déroutant en fait.

C'était déroutant et étrangement gênant aussi. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et ignorait comment réagir en conséquence.

- Moi je pensais à quelque chose d'autre qui aurait pu me faire changer, déclara-t-il subitement.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

Il la fit soudain sursauter lorsqu'il passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules. Et elle succomba totalement lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer un faible "toi" en la brûlant d'un regard dévastateur. Puis il réduisit l'infime distance les séparant, hésitant lorsqu'il fut tout proche, comme pour savourer ce moment unique. Caressant ses lèvres entrouvertes par son souffle chaud et légèrement tremblant, il finit par effleurer ses lèvres. Au moment où il l'embrassa, elle tressaillit et son cœur parût sur le point d'exploser. Elle caressa doucement sa joue du bout de ses doigts avant d'agripper sa nuque et de coller sa bouche à la sienne avec un long gémissement. Il lui attrapa la taille à une main, inclinant encore la tête pour répondre plus ardemment. Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps infini, de toute façon, ils ne comptaient plus.

Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, Gajil se releva, tout rouge, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'en aller d'un pas raide, surpris lui-même de ce qu'il avait fait. Levy resta plantée sur son banc à cligner des yeux d'un air hébété, ne comprenant clairement pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lorsqu'elle sentit le froid revenir et la faire frissonner elle se releva et rentra chez elle, l'esprit vide de toutes pensées, excepté celles tournées vers le mage d'acier et son drôle de comportement. Même dans ses rêves, ça l'obsédait, parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça normal.

…..

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, on aurait dit qu'elle ne s'était pas coiffée depuis trois semaines tellement elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit. Et à cause de ça, elle n'avait quasi pas dormi, alors que ça aurait du être le contraire vu ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il était tôt quand elle se leva, et il faisait toujours aussi froid dehors. Elle enfila un gilet bien chaud, une écharpe et un bonnet puis pris son sac et sortit en direction de Fairy Tail pendant que le vent voulait la ralentir. Elle réussit finalement à atteindre la guilde après avoir esquivé les feuilles et rentra à l'intérieur avec un long soupir satisfait en sentant à nouveau la chaleur l'envahir. Il y avait peu de gens à la guilde, sauf les rares mages qui avaient terminés bourrés hier soir et qui dormaient par terre. Mirajane était déjà derrière le bar à essuyer des verres, et vu comment la grande salle respirait la propreté, elle avait aussi fait le ménage. Levy s'installa rapidement au bar et commanda un bon verre de jus. La bamaid vint la servir au moment où elle sortait un livre de son sac. Et les ennuis commencèrent.

- Alors, il s'est passé quoi hier avec Gajil ? Chuchota-t-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir, rapprochant sa tête de celle de la mage aux cheveux bleus.

- Comment ça hier ? Esquiva la jeune fille en restant obstinément fixée sur son livre.

- Mais arrête ! Tout le monde vous a remarqué ! Allez dis-moi !

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, Levy rougit atrocement, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Mirajane.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Et ça à terminé comment ? Il t'a embrassé ? Raconte-moi tout !

- Mira non ! Voyons… je… ça ne te regarde pas !

Horriblement gênée elle se leva et partit s'installer à une table sous les "Oh mon Dieu" suffoqués de son ami qui haletait au dessus du comptoir. Il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures lorsque les mages commencèrent à arriver. Le 31 avait beau être un jour férié, ça n'empêchait personne de passer du temps à la guilde. Levy, elle, continuait à lire pour passer le temps, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Jusqu'au moment ou elle vit passer quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et soudainement, son histoire n'eut plus aucun intérêt. Gajil venait d'entrer mais n'avait pas l'intention de rester apparemment. Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes elle le vit discuter avec Makarov, puis soudain faire demi-tour, les mains dans les poches et ressortir, sans un regard pour elle. Elle plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Hier il s'était montré doux, gentil, attentionné et l'avait même embrassée, et aujourd'hui il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Non mais c'était énorme ! Levy n'en revenait pas. Peut-être que finalement elle avait rêvé, c'était encore le plus probable après tout. Elle savait que Gajil et l'amour faisait bien plus que deux et que mettre ces deux mots dans la même phrase revenait à se contredire brutalement. Mais… C'était quand même incroyable. Elle était sûre de n'avoir pas rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé hier, mais n'expliquait pas son comportement d'aujourd'hui. Enfin, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique raison de tirer tout ça au clair. Elle rangea son livre, attrapa son sac et se décida après plusieurs minutes à aller le voir chez lui. Elle n'était plus sûre de l'adresse, la dernière fois qu'elle était allée le voir c'était pour le réveiller le matin où ils devaient partir pour l'île de Tenrou. Parce que monsieur n'avait pas mis le réveil. Cependant, l'intuition féminine gagne toujours et elle ne se perdit pas une seule fois. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, que devait-elle lui dire ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et malgré ça, elle toqua quand même, se maudissant intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre et qu'elle soit plus occupée à trouver quoi répondre.

- Euh… Salut.

- Lut'

Il semblait surpris de la voir, et surtout ne réagissait pas exactement comme quelque aurait du le faire après avoir embrassé une fille.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

Elle le sentait, le sous entendu de sa question, c'était "qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là".

- Oh pour rien. Je te trouvais juste bizarre depuis hier soir.

- Quoi ? Comment ça hier soir ?

- A Fairy Tail… Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Soudain, Levy se sentait comme étant la fille la plus seule au monde. La pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Etrangement, elle se sentait bête, idiote, naïve, même si elle était sûre de n'avoir pas rêvé. Sauf que le Dragon Slayer ne semblait pas du même avis.

- De quoi je devrais me rappeler ? J'étais même pas là j'te signale.

- M-mais si… Tu y étais… je t'ai vu pourtant !

- Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour me voir, vu que j'étais ici. Vous vous êtes drogués hier ou quoi ?

- N-non ! Je sais ce que je dis ! On à discuté ensemble… Même si à vrai dire tu avais l'air bizarre. Mais je n'invente rien !

Elle était en train de se prendre un vent épique et n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourtant ce n'était pas une illusion, elle l'avait vu, il n'y avait pas de doute possible ! Est-ce qu'il essayait juste de lui faire une blague ?

- "L'air bizarre" ? Je crois que j'ai bien fait de pas venir. Ecoute Crevette, t'as certainement rêvé, parce que non, je n'y étais pas. Natsu pourra te le dire, j'avais pas envie de venir.

- Oui, il me la dit, mais lui aussi t'as vu là bas !

- C'est n'importe quoi. Puisque je te dis que j'y étais pas.

- Mais je n'invente rien !

Elle s'était mise à pleurer, d'incompréhension et de rage parce que cet idiot réagissait n'importe comment.

- Mais bien sûr, et tu veux me faire croire que j'étais à deux endroits en même temps. Je sais que vous avez fait la fête longtemps, je vous ai entendus d'ici mais si t'es crevée au point d'inventer des trucs comme ça tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et de te recoucher.

Enervée de le voir réagir ainsi et de se faire traiter comme une idiote facilement manipulée, elle lui envoya son sac à la figure, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse devant sa porte, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Gajil se retrouva au sol, se tenant la joue droite chauffée au rouge et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Panther Lily se campa devant lui à ce moment là, pattes croisées avec un air courroucé. Apparemment il venait de se faire réveiller par les cris.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait Gajil ?

- Mais j'en sais rien putain !

…

Jett et Droy marchaient tranquillement dans la rue lorsqu'ils virent soudain Levy débouler d'une ruelle. Tous les deux ouvrirent la bouche pour la saluer mais s'interrompirent en voyant qu'elle pleurait et sanglotait. Et elle les ignora superbement d'ailleurs, passant à coté d'eux sans les voir.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Jett en regardant dans la direction où elle avait disparue.

- A ton avis ? Je parie qu'elle revient de chez Gajil. Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée pour hier soir, et qu'elle allait pleurer après. Faut que t'ailles lui avouer maintenant.

- Elle va être furieuse si je lui dis ce que j'ai fait, j'en ai pas réellement envie.

- Mais c'est à cause de toi qu'elle pleure ! C'est toi qui à tout foutu en l'air hier soir, t'avais pas à te mêler de ses sentiments en faisant ce que t'as fait !

- Eh, j'y peux rien moi ! C'est ce con de métalleux qui l'a fait pleurer !

- Jett. Va la voir. Maintenant.

Au vu du ton menaçant de son ami, le mage de la vitesse céda en soupirant et se dirigea vers Fairy Hills, accompagné par le regard de Droy qui lui vrillait le dos. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence maussade et énervé. Lorsque finalement les deux garçons arrivèrent devant les grilles du dortoir, Jett les écarta d'un coup de pied, se contrefichant du bruit, et de toute façon Erza n'était pas là pour les engueuler. Sérieusement, il n'avait mais alors pas du tout envie de tout avouer à Levy. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Droy risquait d'aller lui dire et ce serait encore pire. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant sa porte et ils toquèrent, mais la seule réponse qu'ils eurent fut un sanglot étouffé. Et voila, nouveau regard foudroyant, nouveaux soupirs exaspérés et bientôt, nouveaux problèmes. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille d'un air gêné et la virent couchée sur son lit, pleurant en serrant un coussin. D'une petite voix, Droy amorça tout de suite la conversation, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de s'attarder sur cette histoire:

- Levy, Jett à quelque chose à te dire.

- Q-quoi ? Sanglota-t-elle.

Elle se releva et essuya ses yeux et son nez rouge. Jett balança son coude à son camarade d'un air agacé avant de se tourner vers elle, d'un air à la fois grave et fier de lui.

- Ecoute Levy… Le Gajil d'hier soir, en fait, c'était moi.

- Quoi ? Comment ça c'était toi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Glapit la jeune fille en se redressant d'un air ahuri, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Euh… non, pas du tout. Ça c'est passé hier, quand on est sortis du magasin…

_Les deux garçons venaient de ressortir du magasin et Levy était repartie pour Fairy Hills, les laissant déambuler seuls dans les rues. Jett était énervé et donnait de bruyants coups de pied dans des cailloux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le rapprochement de la jeune fille avec le mage d'acier. Il était vraiment sidéré et malgré les années, ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait l'aimer. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait, une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Alors il avait choisi de se rendre dans une échoppe étrange et peu recommandable, dans une ruelle oubliée de la ville. Mais si vous la connaissez, c'est là qu'était allée Jubia pour chercher un élixir d'amour pour son cher Grey. D'un pas décidé il y entra, tentant d'ignorer Droy qui répétait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il se fit claquer la porte au nez et s'adossa au mur les bras croisés, vexé. Il entendait de faibles éclats de voix auquel il ne prêta pas attention, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils se disaient. Un peu plus tard, son ami ressortit avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Droy renifla bruyamment et le foudroya du regard._

_- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en fixant intensément la bouteille que Jett avait dans la main, remplie d'un liquide violet qui n'augurait rien de bon._

_- Grâce à ça je peux prendre l'apparence de qui je veux, pendant la durée que je veux. J'aurais qu'à prendre l'apparence de Gajil, je séduis Levy et le tour sera joué ! Et puis ça fera un bon déguisement vu comment il fait peur à tout le monde. Je sens que ça va être une super soirée…_

_- Et si Gajil se ramène tu feras quoi ?_

_- Il viendra pas. Tu l'as déjà vu à une fête toi ?_

_- Non, mais c'est quand même risqué, et surtout très con. T'es égoïste là !_

_- J'veux juste savoir ce qu'elle trouve de spécial à cet idiot. Et si en prime j'arrive à avoir un bisou ça sera parfait. T'es jaloux, c'est tout !_

_- Jaloux ? Tu rigoles ! T'as pensé aux conséquences ? Occupe toi de tes affaires et te mêle pas de ses problèmes de cœur ! Moi non plus j'aime pas Gajil, mais si elle elle l'aime, je lui laisse le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, après tout c'est pas ma vie. On s'est déjà fait remballer, faut se faire à l'idée qu'on n'aura aucune chance avec elle !_

_- Moi je peux pas accepter ça ! Il a pas le droit de sortir avec elle après ce qu'il lui a fait !_

_- Mais c'était il y a 7 ans !_

_- Je m'en fous ! Je le laisserai pas faire !_

_Enervé parce que Droy ne voulait pas le comprendre, il secoua la tête, activa sa magie et disparut à toute vitesse dans un nuage de poussière, laissant son ami tout seul, qui se demandait d'ailleurs si la jalousie ne rendait pas idiot. _

- Et je pense que la suite, tu l'as connais. Termina Jett en regardant le sol.

Droy s'était adossé au seul mur qui n'était pas caché par une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Et il avait bien fait. Levy se leva brusquement, les joues aussi rouges que ses yeux après avoir pleuré. Elle tremblait de fureur et une aura noire l'enveloppait. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle décocha une baffe à un garçon. Sauf qu'elle fit se décrocher la mâchoire du pauvre Jett tellement elle avait été puissante. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver qu'il se retrouva la tête encastrée dans le mur. Levy n'avait pas prononcé un mot, incapable de le faire tant elle était furieuse, se contentant d'haleter sourdement, trop sidérée pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser une voyelle ou une consonne. Mais son regard et ses gestes parlaient très bien pour elle et les deux garçons n'en étaient que plus terrifiés, même si Droy n'avait accessoirement rien fait. Comment Jett, un ami en qui elle avait une confiance absolue, avait pu lui faire un coup comme celui là ? C'était pire que de planter un poignard dans le dos de quelqu'un. D'un geste tremblant de colère elle attrapa son sac et ressortit, sans dire où elle allait. Mais de toute façon, les deux autres l'avaient déjà deviné.

Lorsqu'elle toqua à nouveau chez Gajil, elle haletait et pleurait à nouveau, même si ce n'était que quelques larmes. Le Dragon Slayer finit enfin par ouvrir, mais quand il remarqua qui se tenait derrière, une grimace déforma son visage, et si Levy ne s'était pas jetée de toutes ses forces sur la porte, il la lui aurait refermée au nez.

- Attends Gajil !

- Attendre quoi ? Que j'me chope un nouveau coup de sac sans raison ?

- Non ! Je… je suis désolée pour ça ! En fait, c'est un gros malentendu !

Ah elle maudissait Jett de l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Il payerai c'était certain. Enfin là, elle avait mieux à faire.

- Quoi comme malentendu ?

- En fait… Hier tu étais à Fairy Tail mais tu n'y étais pas vraiment.

- Oh ça y est, soupira-t-il d'un air agacé.

Il tenta de refermer la porte une nouvelle fois, mais Levy poussait toujours, bien décidée à se faire entendre.

- C'est Jett qui à prit ton apparence en buvant une potion bizarre, juste parce qu'il était jaloux et qu'il voulait en profiter, c'est pour ça que j'y ai cru.

- En profiter pour quoi faire ? Me faire encore plus détester que je ne le suis déjà ? S'énerva-t-il soudain en se mettant à trembler, une lueur meurtrière brillant dans son regard.

- Non pas pour ça, je te promets que c'est pas ça !

- Alors quoi ? Il avait pas d'idée de costume et il en a profité ? C'est sûr que comme je fais peur à tout le monde, ça fait un déguisement parfait ! Quel enfoiré.

Cette fois, Levy devait pousser pour l'empêcher de sortir plutôt que pour l'empêcher de refermer la porte.

- N-non c'est pas vrai Gajil ! Ne dis pas ça, personne ne ferait ça, même pas Jett.

- Comment t'as fait pour croire que ce minus c'était moi d'abord ?

- Parce qu'il te ressemblait, et qu'il m'a dit des choses… Que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre… De ta part.

Elle se raidit, remarquant à son expression qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Mais elle ne voulait pas se faire rejeter une deuxième fois dans la journée, alors elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir avec ce qu'il lui restait de fierté, jusqu'à ce que le Dragon Slayer ne lui attrape fermement la main, la forçant à se retourner. Il l'attira contre lui, ignorant son petit cri de protestation et enfermant son corps frêle dans ses bras puissants avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Et tu penses réellement que si ça avait été moi j'en aurais pas profité d'avantage ? Tu me connais très mal crevette… Je vais arranger ça.

Il l'embrassa férocement, étouffant rapidement son gémissement. Sans la lâcher une seule seconde, il rentra chez lui, claquant la porte sur leurs deux corps enlacés, avant de la plaquer sauvagement contre cette dernière et de susurrer d'un air vicieux:

- C'est Halloween, il faut en profiter maintenant que t'es dans l'antre du monstre.

- Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire, surtout que je viens de trouver comment me faire pardonner pour le coup du sac, ronronna-t-elle en retour avec un sourire comblé.

- Prie pour que tes excuses soient convaincantes, je suis d'assez mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Il enleva rapidement son écharpe, la faisant tomber à ses pieds et dégageant son cou vers lequel il se précipita avec un grognement avide. Embrassant sa peau douce, il laissait de petites marques rouges à chaque passage, satisfait de la sentir frissonner à chaque fois qu'il mordait cet endroit si sensible. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva pendant que Levy passait ses mains derrière sa nuque et embrassait amoureusement son front. Et parce qu'une porte n'était pas confortable pour ce genre de choses, il se dépêcha de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il la laissa tomber sur le lit, l'embrassant passionnément en commençant à enlever son gilet puis son haut. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse, sentant ses muscles sous le fin tissu de son manteau, puis remonta petit à petit, caressant l'arrière de sa nuque du bout de ses doigts, inclinant la tête sur le coté, passant timidement sa langue sur ses lèvres froides et dures, lui donnant l'occasion d'approfondir encore la chose. Gajil lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre, laissant un profond grognement couvrir le gémissement de la jeune fille sous lui. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin débarrassée de ses vêtements et à découvert sous son regard, il enleva lui aussi son haut fébrilement avant de redescendre vers ses lèvres si douces. Levy gémit de plaisir, explorant aussitôt sa poitrine, si parfaite que s'en était irréel. Elle avait retrouvé celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait vraiment été idiote en gobant le stratagème de Jett. Elle préférait mille fois plus le Gajil qui se montrait rude et indomptable. Elle soupira et se mit à haleter lorsqu'il lui plaqua les mains derrière la tête. Abandonnant soudain ses lèvres, il descendit vers son cou puis vers sa poitrine, défaisant son soutien-gorge au passage. Elle cria et tout son corps fut secoué de frissons lorsqu'il embrassa son sein gauche, pétrissant l'autre avec force et vigueur. Aussitôt toute énergie la quitta et elle fut incapable de bouger, se contentant de lâcher quelques râles de plaisir lorsqu'il mordillait un point sensible, et d'en redemander silencieusement à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parût horriblement court, il descendit encore, effleurant son ventre de son souffle chaud et de ses lèvres avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Il la sentait trembler et vibrer sous lui, et il ne pût empêcher un petit rire satisfait de sortir de sa bouche. Enfin, il la débarrassa de son pantalon, laissant traîner ses grandes mains chaudes sur ses cuisses, avant de les laisser filer vers son dernier sous-vêtement qu'il enleva avec un désir non dissimulé. Elle rougit violemment au moment où il lança le tout à travers la pièce et fut parcourue par un frisson de gêne qu'il fit disparaître bien vite. Parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il descende encore plus bas après cela. Ecartant sauvagement ses cuisses, il y enfonça sa tête en grondant.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et se cabra violemment, rejetant la tête en arrière avec un cri de plaisir. Elle sentait des picotements dans toutes les fibres de son corps, tous venant de son bas ventre que le Dragon Slayer était en train d'explorer. Elle passa fébrilement ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs, gémissant son prénom qui l'obsédait et se retenant de crier en serrant les dents. Et lorsqu'il touchait un poing sensible, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings aussi, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux, mais ne faisant que décupler sa passion, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher, il remonta doucement, saisissant ses hanches pour la rapprocher encore de lui, passant lentement ses mains dans son dos. A ce moment, Levy décida à son tour d'entrer en action et embrassa son cou, descendant ses mains vers son pantalon avec la claire intention de l'enlever. Mais au moment ou elle l'effleura, Gajil attrapa ses mains avec un rire démoniaque et lui mordit le nez affectueusement en les faisant remonter, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Surtout qu'il l'empêchait de faire à chaque fois, attrapant ses mains pour les placer ailleurs, la frustrant encore plus à chaque seconde. Et plus elle était frustrée, plus elle devenait diabolique. Elle passa lentement au dessus de lui, ondulant contre son corps, cherchant à l'exciter de plus en plus, ce qu'elle faisait avec pas mal de succès vu qu'il commençait à haleter à son tour. Elle l'embrassait, ébouriffait ses cheveux, se jetait passionnément sur lui, cherchait par tous les moyens à attirer son attention ailleurs pour qu'elle puisse agir, mais sans succès. Il était toujours là, à ricaner avec un air plus que sadique lorsqu'elle grognait parce qu'il attrapait ses mains au dernier moment. Il aimait la frustrer, et ça se voyait. Mais sa résistance ne serait pas éternelle, elle le savait.

Plus elle ondulait son bassin contre son corps, plus elle sentait le désir grimper en lui. Et lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sur son torse, descendant rapidement vers le bas, cette fois-ci, il la laissa faire, lui aussi n'ayant plus l'envie de faire durer le moment. Elle allait lui rendre son plaisir maintenant, tout en se vengeant. Parce qu'elle aussi pouvait être sadique. Quittant sa bouche, elle descendit le long de son corps, le parcourant de ses mains et parfois de ses lèvres, pour finalement arriver une nouvelle fois à son bas ventre, se retrouvant assise sur ses genoux. Lentement, avec des gestes calculés faits seulement pour l'impatienter, elle déboucla sa ceinture, pour finir par enlever le tout avec un grand sourire. Tout comme il l'avait fait, elle jeta ses affaires à terre, et se colla à nouveau à lui, désireuse de se noyer dans la chaleur qui émanait de son corps parfait. Et lorsqu'elle se remit à bouger contre lui avec force, il glapit son prénom, signe évident qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas la clouer au lit et terminer en beauté, à sa façon.

- Tiens, tiens… Monsieur est sensible à ce que je vois, ricana-t-elle en continuant ses caresses, jouissant d'un statut qu'elle avait rarement.

Ce n'était plus lui qui décidait, c'était elle. Elle voyait la poitrine du Dragon Slayer se soulever à un rythme effréné, accompagnée par un grondement ininterrompu, et elle se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas la caresser, comme pour calmer un animal sauvage. Il tremblait violemment sous elle et les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient habités d'un désir si ardent qu'elle en était hypnotisée. Même ses joues étaient rouges et il se mettait à gémir pendant qu'elle léchait ses lèvres avec un grand sourire. Mais elle aussi commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. Elle l'enlaça profondément, se redressant peu à peu pendant qu'il embrassait respectivement son cou puis ses lèvres. Lentement, elle se laissa retourner à nouveau, se retrouvant en dessous une seconde fois. Ils en étaient arrivés au point de non retour, rien ne les arrêterai maintenant, l'envie était devenue trop puissante pour qu'ils puissent la contrôler. Levy laissait s'exprimer tous ses envies, surtout celles qu'il réveillait depuis quelques mois et qu'elle avait toujours freinées. Continuant de bouger son corps sur le sien, elle sentait celui du Dragon Slayer s'échauffer et vibrer, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'abandonner à elle, tout comme elle le ferait. Appuyant fermement ses hanches contre les siennes, elle lui intima l'ordre d'aller plus loin, le suppliant par un long gémissement en enfouissant la tête dans son cou. Le regard du Dragon Slayer était plus enflammé que jamais, ravivant encore la passion qui habitait la jeune fille et tout comme elle, il haletait et tremblait. Levy sentit soudain une de ses mains remonter sa jambe, et instinctivement, l'autre alla la rejoindre derrière son dos pendant que lentement, il lui obéissait, grondant de désir pendant qu'elle soupirait, savourant le plaisir renouvelé qu'il lui offrait maintenant en la possédant entièrement. Donnant un puissant coup de rein et la faisant gémir, Gajil commença à bouger, insufflant un rythme diabolique à leur étreinte, tellement intense qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses cris et sentait ses forces la quitter à nouveau, la faisant s'agripper désespérément à lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes il maintint ce rythme effréné, la faisant perdre pied et répondre difficilement, noyée par trop de sensations incroyables pour y voir clair. Tous les deux étaient trempés de sueur et retenaient difficilement leurs spasmes et leurs râles, jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent le sommet du plaisir. Levy se raidit contre le corps de son amant, sentant une énorme chaleur exploser dans son ventre pour partir dans tout son corps, avant de subitement fondre contre lui, sans plus aucune force, ne pouvant plus faire autre chose que pousser des cris tremblants et frissonner de plaisir, pendant que lui aussi s'entrechoquait contre elle avec des gestes erratiques et de lourds soupirs. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de se coucher rapidement à coté d'elle, l'attirant à lui en passant une main derrière sa taille, reprenant son souffle en fermant les yeux. Pour la première fois, un sourire plus qu'heureux éclairait son visage, et cela la rendait heureuse aussi. Elle se mit à tracer faiblement de petits cercles sur sa poitrine, lui arrachant des gémissements quasi inaudibles, mais présents quand même. Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par lui demander sur le ton de la conversation:

- Pardonnée ?

- Pardonnée… Avoue quand même que j'embrasse mieux que l'autre idiot de Jett.

- Oui c'est vrai, je reconnais.

Elle rigola doucement et se redressa pour frôler ses lèvres avant de se coucher sur lui et de fermer les yeux pendant qu'il passait doucement son second bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais me déguiser en zombie et accueillir chaleureusement les mômes qui seraient tentés de m'extorquer des bonbons. Puis je leur prendrais les leurs quand ils seront partis en courant. Ou nan, j'vais me déguiser en Gremlin, c'est encore plus effrayant, chuchota-t-il d'un ton faible mais sérieux.

- Tu es diabolique, pouffa-t-elle en se blottissant encore plus près.

- Je sais, c'est une des principales qualités. Et toi tu fais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais faire peur à Jett, mais ça impliquerait que je me déguise en crevette vu qu'il n'aime pas ça.

- Et ça t'irais très bien, Crevette, ricana-t-il en appuyant sur le surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de poser sa tête contre son cou, puis finit par s'endormir contre lui, partie pour une bonne sieste en attendant la soirée avec impatience.


End file.
